We're All in This Together
by UNCarolina8D
Summary: One-shot.It was that night that they realized the meaning of the song they sang after the triple win. Nobody gets left behind. They're all in this together. Review Please!


Troy Bolton walked silently down the empty halls of East High. He was a mess..terrible. He couldn't figure this out. He had a great thing going for him, possibly the best thing he ever had. And now it's ruined because he was afraid of commitment. Yes, it's true. Troy Bolton IS afraid of something, despite popular belief. He pushed her away. Things were getting way to deep. He just froze. He knows he messed up. He has been missing dates, totally ignoring her. He knows that now. She just flung the "T" neclace at his face no more than five minutes ago.

-f-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k-

She came barging into the gym, clearly mad. She had an angered expression on her face. Her cheeks were flushed, and her nose was all scrunched up. He would of thought it was cute if it wasn't directed to him. And boy, did he know.

"Hey Gabriella." He said, growing nervous. He knew this couldn't be good.

No kidding.

"Oh don't you 'hey Gabriella' me." She demanded, putting her hands of her small hips.

"Do you realize where I have been for the past two hours?"

She was getting more pissed off every moment.

"No, but I'm guessing some sort of zoo. Because the only time I have seen you this mad was when you found of about the mistreatment of animals in that zoo in Oregon." He said, sniffling a laugh. He was trying to lighten up the mood a little, but he knows exactly where's she's been.

"Oh, I'm way more angrier that that. I have been at Marchellos. (AN: Not sure if i own or not. I'm sure there is some place called Marchellos.) Where YOU said we were going to have our anniversary dinner. Our freakin' anniversary dinner!"

"Listen..Gabrie.." Troy started, but was cut off by a furious Gabriella.

"No, I'm sick of listening to your stupid excuses. You are going to listen to me for once. You have been ignoring me completely, not even bothering to show up for dates, or ever even call to tell me your not coming. Heck, you don't even call me anymore. I have tried to ignore it, but I can't any longer. I don't deserve to be treated like dirt! So, coming to conclusion, we are over!" She yelled, as she pulled of the necklace and threw it at his face and ran off. You could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears.

She turned around right at the door. He could see that tears in her eyes. That made him feel even worse.

"You're just another stupid jock who picks a random girl and goes out with them for a month. Then get's sick of them and breaks their hearts. You know, I really actually thought you were different." She whispered it. But he could hear it. The tears were falling now and the smoke slowly dissapeared from her ears.

AS much as Troy hated to admit it, she was right. Totally and completely right. He had been doing all those things. All because he was falling in love. That's right, tough guy Troy Bolton has fallen head over heels in love for Gabriella Montez. And truth be told, that terrified him. It was a risk he was afraid to take. A risk that could make or break you. Or in this case make or break their relationship. And he was pretty she he just broke it. BIG TIME.

-e-n-d--f-l-a-s-h-b-a-c-k

Late that night, Troy stood outside of her balcony, nervous as heck. He didn't know why he was doing this. It was late and she was probably sleeping. But that didn't stop his hand from reaching up and knocking softly o the window. It was like it had a heart of it's own.

He saw her emerge from her bed with a confused face. The really cute one where her eyebrows go up and she tilts her head sideways . It's like he had memorized her looks. He could read her like a book. But recently, he couldn't. And sadly, he knew exactly why.

She opened the door while a yawn escaped her mouth. When she saw that it was him, her eyes narrowed and the smoke was slowly forming again. Well, she was surely over the depression stage.

"What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to see or talk to you ever again." She said, as she pulled her bathrobe over her body and walked out the door.

"I came to aplogize." He said, trying to look as sincere as he felt. He needed to convice her that he really does care.

"Yeah, well apology not accepted." She was about to go inside but his voice stopped her.

"Please. Just let me explain. All I need is five minutes." He was practically begging her.

"Okay. Fine. You have five minutes."

"Thank you. Gabriella, I just wanted to say I'm sorry if it came off as that I didn't care. I do, I really do. It's just that I'm..afraid." It was taking all he has to admit it.

"Afraid of what?" How could Troy Bolton be afraid?

"Afraid of..afraid of falling in love. I realized that I loved you and I got scared. I was sure that I wasn't going to fall in love anytime soon. And then you come along. Everything changed. All this made me realize that don't want to loose you. Ever again." He took her hand, which she suprisingly didn't yank back.

"Have you ever thought that you weren't that only one afraid?" She asked suddenly. He looked at her in confusion.

"I swear Troy. Sometimes you can be so selfish. I feel the same way. I know where you are coming from."

"You do?" He was shocked that she felt the same way.

"Yeah. But you got to realize we are in this together. You don't have to be alone through all of this. I will always be here. You just got to trust me okay?" She hugged him close and breathed in that scent she missed so much.

"I will. I promise. I love you Gabriella Lane Montez." He admitted, stroking her hair softly.

"I love you too Troy butt-head Bolton." She laughed as he put his hand over his heart in a joking manner.

"Ouch. That hurt, Ms. Montez. I do believe you will have to pay for that." He chased her into the house and down the stairs.

It was that night that they realized the meaning of the song they sang after the triple win. Nobody gets left behind. They're all in this together. 


End file.
